Meant To Be
by Anna Sewell
Summary: BBRae. A snippet from a previous story, only extended. BBRae and a hint of RobStar. No couple for Cyborg, although it is implied. Please read? Pwetty pwease?


Today was a very normal day. Raven went skipping into her room. "La la la la LAAAAA!" she sang. Just kidding. Raven doesn't DO songs. Or skipping.

Beast Boy came out of nowhere. He began crying. "Raven, how could you DO this to me? I thought you loved me!"

Raven made a huge face that resembled O.o. "I never did say I love you…." she said. She whispered under her breath. "We're keeping this relationship secret, REMEMBER?"

Beast Boy began to cry even more. "YOU HATE ME! You really hate me. I bet you like Robin more than you like me!"

Unfortunately for Raven, Robin happened to walk into the room. "So who DO you like better?" Bird Wonder, erm, Wonder Bread, excuse me, BOY WONDER asked.(AN: Boy his name is very difficult to remember.)

Raven was stuck under the light. If she responded BB, Robin would know something was up and Cyborg would taunt her. If she said Robin, she'd have a sad BB, and an angry Tamerinian on her.

Fearing for her very life, she just responded "ARRGHH! Leave me alone!"

BB took that the wrong way."She hates me! She hates me!" He ran to his room crying like the little sissy he was. I mean, the little green elf.

Robin pouted. "You don't like me either!" And he ran into his room too. Crying like the little green elf he was. But he wasn't the green elf.

Raven sighed loudly to herself. She hoped BB would forget about this due to his short squirrel-like attention span.

DAY 2

BB stayed in his room the whole day. If anyone asked him to go out, he replied "No, not until Raven loves me."

DAY 3

He told every one that "Raven hates me." every 2 seconds. Raven was not a happy camper that day.

DAY 4  
Raven and BB were both reaching for the popcorn. Their hands touched. "SHE SLAPPED ME!" BB ran into his room, sobbing again.

DAY 5

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She cracked. Luckily for THIS day, BB pretended Raven didn't exist.

BB was walking next to Starfire, who was walking next to Raven. They were walking to The End Of The World. (AKA New Jersey. No offence people in NJ.)

"I wonder where Raven is." BB said.

Starfire said "Friend, you do not see her? She is right next to me."

"Nope. She hates my guts. Wonder where she is." BB wondered.

Raven smiled and took her opportunity. She poked BB under the chin.

"OW! Where is Raven?" BB still pretended.

Raven mercilessly tickled his sides and poked him.

BB couldn't take it anymore either. "AHHH! I'M SO SORRY! SO SORRY!" He repeated over and over, with dignity. (AN: NOT!)

He began running. Raven simply ran after her. I mean him. POKE, PROD, TICKLE. "AHH! I'M SORRY! STARFIRE, HELP!"

Starfire realized Raven was cracking. She zoomed over to help. She was too late though.

BB had held Raven's hands away from his body. Raven began pushing him harder and harder, until both of them rammed into a fence. The fence had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oof!" Raven and BB flew off the somewhat bouncy fence. BB slide down it. Raven landed ungracefully on her buttock, and picked herself up. BB was still on the ground.

By now, Starfire had caught up with them. She and Raven, who had regained her wits, asked BB if he was alright. Suddenly, an old lady's head popped over the fence. "Hello. Would you kids like some cookies? My name is Grannie Borg."

Before any of them could reply, the lady (who resembled Cyborg in everything except she has a white bun, and a pink dress with an apron) said "I'll go get the cookies."

BB by now had gotten up. "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T MY VOICE HURTS!"

Raven was trying to apologize. "I'm TRYING to say I'm sorry." She huffed. Narrowing her eyes, she folded her arms and watched BB.

"AHHHH!" BB ran. Raven couldn't take it. She had had enough of this annoying menace. She loved him, couldn't the fool see?

Raven poked and prodded (and Star had tried to protect BB, but everyone knows an angry Raven cannot be stopped.), until Trigon came whooshing past in his new 2003 Pathfinder. It was, of course, white! Trigon was wearing a tie. "Raven hon, we need to go home before Arella melts my horns off!"

"You're lucky Trigon's here, or I would've beaten you up into a bunch of curry." Raven ran to her dad's car, and waved goodbye.

3 hours later...

Raven's cell phone rung.  
"Rae! I love you. Meet me at the beach, in an hour?"

"You treated me horribly and expect me to a accept?"

"I'm a total hot hunk of man, aren't I?" Beast Boy's voice was playful, and Raven knew that she'd cave into his tone.

"No. You're a scrawny green shrimp."

"I'm _your_ scrawny green shrimp."

"Corny much?"

"Only for you, babe"

"Meet you there!"

At the beach, BB set up a picnic basket and a towel on the sand. Raven shortly arrived. BB stood on one knee and presented her with a white rose. "White for the pureness and beauty of my angel." BB had put it.

Raven blushed. "You can be romantic when you want to."

BB pulled Raven into a hug. "Isn't that all the time?"

"Come on Rae, let's sit down."

They sat down and ate, watching the blood red sun provide a rather romantic scene in front of them. However, the bushes behind them rustled.

"Cyborg! Your _foot_ is crushing mine!" Robin hissed.  
"Your _elbow_ is in my _cheek_!" Cyborg retorted.  
"Friends, this shrubbery does not provide much of a cover. May we stop complaining and continue to watch?"  
"I can't believe BB got a girlfriend before the both of us.." Robin mumbled.  
"Perhaps it is because you have not asked anyone!" Starfire chirped.

Cyborg snickered while Robin blushed.

Beast Boy slyly put his arm over Raven's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Raven gasped quietly._I never knew he could be so forward._He knew better, and usually if he pulled a stunt like this, he would be running for his puny insignificant life. (A/N Just kidding! We love BB!)

"I happen to _like_ it this way, don't you?" Beast Boy's voice was husky, and his voice sent shivers down her spine. Raven's heart sped up a bit.

"Y-y-yes." Raven answered, rather lamely. Her pale face lit up with color.

Beast Boy leaned closer to her. Raven's poor heart beat faster and her mind went numb.

"Don't look or turn around, but they're watching us."

_They? Who - oh. I've been so occupied with my emotions, I haven't noticed them. Darn them though! I really wanted him to kiss me!_

Beast Boy smirked. As if sensing her thoughts, he swooped down (A/N Yes, down. I gave him a growth spurt!).

Raven's heart went _berserk. _Her eyes closed and Raven waited for pure bliss. _He's going to...!_

But after a while, Raven noticed the lack of warmth upon her lips. She peeked open one eye. And blushed.

Beast Boy had leaned down, but slipped on a pebble (A/N Only BB can do that!). He then landed face first into his bowl of tofu, his rumpus sticking up in the air, offering Raven a nice view.

Despite the nice view, Raven was slightly disappointed that Beast Boy had not kissed her.

Not one to give up, Beast Boy arose (A/N From the dead!) from the tofu bowl and kissed Raven. He arose so suddenly, quickly, and kissed Raven so hard, she fell, with him on top of her. Raven let out a squeal of surprise, but surrendered herself into the kiss. Beast Boy has pinned her arms; not that she minded.

Robin and Cyborg had a hard time concealing their laughter, and let it out as chuckles. Quiet ones. not that it mattered, they had been busted. Starfire simply smiled a large smile.

When BB and Raven started kissing, their goal changed to stop groaning and gagging. Starfire stared off dreamily. "I wish to come upon a boy so romantic..."

Cyborg nudged Robin, much to his dismay. However, Cyborg underestimated his strength, and Robin was sent flying into Starfire. They landed in BB and Raven's kissing position.

Shocked, both teen's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. After it wore off, both began to blush. "Uh...hi?" Robin offered. _Idiot. Hi? How is that romantic?_

"Greetings." _ Oh X'hal, Robin is so close to me..._

Without warning, Robin's lips crashed on Starfire's. Robin was surprised, he had no idea why he did that, but it's not like he's going to regret it later. "Mmph!" Starfire choked out.

So as the sun went down, and the stars began to shine, two couples lie on he sandy shores of sweet California, showing their affection. One lonely cyborg was...well, lonely.

"I have _got_ to get Bee here sometime." Cyborg groaned.

* * *

A/N You may have felt this is familiar, this is from a previous story, but did not relate to it at all. raelover123 pointed out to me how it made no sense nd would lose some viewers. But if I deleted it all, the person who actually enjoyed it would lose it forever. So in doing this, it is a win/win situation. Thank you raelover 123!

Review please! No meanies! It would make me cry. I'll give you a wonderful coughIMAGINARYcough cookie if you review! I love you people! ~Hugs complete random strangers~

Robin: You wouldn't hug these people in real life. You're practically Raven! You'd just stand there awkwardly and fail trying to smile.

Me: Gee, way to make the reviewer feel welcomed.

Starfire: Please, I wish to know, how does Robin make the review of 'er' welcome?

Raven: It is sarcasm.

Starfire: Oh! Like when Beast Boy claims he is most 'warm' and you agree?

Beast Boy: That wasn't sarcasm! She meant it! Robin, (BB sings at this point (A/N COVER YOUR EARS!)) Don't you wish your girlfriend was HOT like meh!

Cyborg: ...BB, as far as I know, I think you're a dude, and you don't want to flirt with Robin.

Raven: You'll never be the winner on American Idol. Too bad there isn't American Fools.

BB: She so digs me.

Me: Review! ~Uses the awesome power of an author to make Robin & Star, Raven & BB to hug~

Cyborg : Sure, forget about the cyb-

~Bumblebee appears and runs into Cyborg's arms~

Me: So Review, please! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR ENDURING THIS CONVERSATION!


End file.
